I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tennis racquet press and, in particular, to a tennis racquet press designed to carrying not only a tennis racquet, but also a can of tennis balls. Further, it relates to a tennis racquet press designed to be attached to the frame of a bicycle wheel in such a manner as to not interfere with the pedal or wheel motion of the moving bicycle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis racquet presses have been in common use for years. The main purpose of a racquet press is to protect the racquet itself when it is not being used for playing tennis. In ordinary use, a tennis player traveling by bicycle to the tennis courts must carry both the tennis racquet and a can of tennis balls and control the bicycle handlebars while he proceeds to attempt to steer the bicycle to reach his destination. It is an awkward situation trying to juggle a tennis racquet, weighed down by a racquet press, and a can of tennis balls all while trying to peddle and steer the bicycle.
This is a very clumsy and, particularly, in a case where the person is a youngster, a potentially dangerous method of carrying tennis equipment. The problem of transporting bulky, cumbersome items while riding a bicycle has been a long standing one. Several rather successful innovations have appeared as solutions. J. R. Reed, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,424, discloses a gun holder for bicycles which consists of an elongated boot-type holder, easily attached to the fender of a bicycle. Thatcher Kezer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,688 shows a carrier device for transporting rod-shaped items such as fishing poles on a wheeled vehicle. Attachment of the carrier to the vehicle is accomplished on the front wheel frame. Another type of scabbard mount, or boot mount device is shown in Utigard's U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,010. The point of attachment here is on the handlebars. Other disclosures of means for carrying items on a vehicle, such as bicycle, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 611,905 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,221. Although all of these devices are useful and achieve their desired results of transporting an item on a wheeled vehicle, if a tennis racquet were carried by any one of them, the result would still be a rather clumsy and not particularly safe way of transporting the racquet. In fact, none of these prior art designs were contemplated with a tennis racquet in mind, and assuredly not with both a racquet and a can of tennis balls in mind. The present invention overcomes any disadvantages that might result from either carrying a racquet and a can of tennis balls in the hands, or in one of the ill-suited previously mentioned prior art devices, and instead offers a compact, inventive adaption of a tennis racquet press as a method of transporting tennis gear to its destination on a wheeled vehicle.